<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for you by RayQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295091">Anything for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen'>RayQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, POV Daphne, POV Third Person Limited, Unrequited Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayQueen/pseuds/RayQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne had been in love with Draco Malfoy for years, but now he's marrying her younger sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne threw herself on the white couch positioned on the far right corner of the Bride Suite at the fancy hotel where her sister was marrying the love of her life. Daphne was exhausted. Her head hurt, her feet ached like crazy, and she was not feeling her best overall. </p><p>While Astoria was being pampered and spoiled by all the ladies in the room, Daphne had been sent to check on the guests. She had to make sure they were comfortable, that there were refreshments for everyone to enjoy while the ceremony didn’t start. She had to check if all the decoration was in place, the flowers had arrived and been placed where Astoria wanted them to be. </p><p>She smiled and talked to everyone who arrived while she was doing the things her mother had asked of her. She helped direct guests to their seats, even though they had hired people for that specific task. How could she tell her aunt to go ask someone else about the sitting arrangements when Daphne was right there and knew it by heart?</p><p>Now, sitting on that couch, all Daphne wanted to do was drink a nice cold glass of champagne to get through the day. A day that would never be happening if it weren’t for her. If only she had let Astoria stay home the way she had wanted to that night.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Tori, you can’t stand in the corner alone forever,” Daphne complained with her sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can and I will. I didn’t even want to be here, Daph,” Astoria retorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since they arrived at Blaise’s house for one of his famous parties, Astoria had stood in a corner nursing her glass of wine and doing nothing but watching other people dance and mingle. Daphne had stood by her side for most of it, only leaving to dance with Blaise a couple of times and talk to his co-workers. She had to play the part of the attentive girlfriend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not that she didn’t like Blaise and being his girlfriend was a chore, of course not. Blaise was actually a very decent boyfriend and she knew she would be able to fall in love with him if the circumstances were different, but she had her heart set on someone else already. And that someone else was right behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, Daphne is right. It’s not the best idea to do that during a Zabini party.” Draco Malfoy took a step forward to stand by her side and Daphne was suddenly extremely conscious of his arm brushing against hers. “Two things could happen. Number one: People will think you’re weird and start talking. Number two: Someone might take that as an invitation to approach you and flirt with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, first of all, I don’t need a babysitter. Let alone two,” Astoria said with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face. “Second of all, I don’t care what people think. I never have and it’s going to take more than a stupid party to change that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne was a little confused. Since when did Astoria talk like that? She was being totally honest when she said that she didn't care about what other people thought, but she had never been so blunt about it before. Daphne looked at Draco expecting him to be offended, but he actually smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fair, but don’t call this party stupid to Blaise’s face. He may be extremely hurt by your words. Unlike you, he really cares about what other people think.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I won’t. He would never let Daphne live it down and she would never let </em>me<em> live it down. I prefer to keep my sanity,” Astoria said, rolling her eyes, and Draco, once again, smiled.</em></p><p><em>Daphne was getting bothered by all the smiling coming from Draco. She didn’t remember him smiling so much back at Hogwarts. She didn’t remember him smiling so much around </em>her<em> and a disgusting feeling burned in her chest.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, she was in love with him, – ever since fifth year, in fact – but she had also never acted on those feelings. At first, it was because he was dating Pansy, and Daphne would never get in between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Then, Draco was too out of it to talk to anyone, let alone think about dating. And finally, the Malfoy name was disgraced. Daphne, as the eldest, had the moral responsibility to uphold the Greengrass family name. She needed to marry someone respectable, someone with money and power. The Malfoys still had money, but no power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne scolded herself mentally. She had no good reason to feel this way. Quite the contrary. She chose not to act on her feelings and now she would have to accept all the consequences. If Draco Malfoy wanted to flirt with her sister, she wouldn’t be the one to stand in the way, but she wouldn’t stick around to see it all happening. She was no masochist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m going to find Blaise,” she announced, then turned to her sister. “Tori, we’ll be leaving in about an hour. Try to relax a bit during that time, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but she still managed to catch the first things they said to each other when they were alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She calls you Tori, then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Most people do. I think Astoria is too long, so people just call me by the shorter version of it. What do people call you? Dray?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, no. Draco is fine, please.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Daphne! Daphne!” Astoria called, taking Daphne out of her trance.</p><p>“Yes? Sorry, I got a little distracted,” she said, focusing her eyes on her sister.</p><p>Astoria looked beautiful. Well, she always had, with those big green eyes of hers and that long dark hair, but today she was positively gorgeous. Her hair was braided with strands of gold and Astoria and her mum were debating whether to put it up in a bun or let it fall down her back. The makeup was simple, but well thought out. The earthy tones made her look like a garden nymph, like the ones Astoria and Daphne liked to draw when they were younger.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Astoria smiled at her. “I just need you to help me get into my dress.”</p><p>“Me? What about your committee?” Daphne looked around at the other bridesmaids. Some were resting, just like she was, others were eating or drinking something. Some were adjusting their own hair, make up and dress.</p><p>“They have done enough. Come on! I need you!” she pouted.</p><p>Daphne was never able to say no to Astoria. She took off her heels before getting up, because if she was going to be on her feet for longer than she had planned to, at least she was going to be comfortable. As she unzipped the black bag that contained the white gown, she felt a familiar bitter taste in her mouth. The same one she had felt a couple of years ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Daphne was layi</em>
  <em>ng in her sister’s bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands crossed over her chest. She was hoping that if she played dead, Astoria would let her go. She had been in Astoria’s room for the last 45 minutes and she couldn’t stand it anymore. If she had to see one more dress, she would lose her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not so sure about this one,” said Astoria coming out of the bedroom. “It’s pretty and I like the colour, but I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tori,” Daphne interrupted. “You could go to that damn restaurant wrapped in a bath towel and he would still think that you look beautiful.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Well, I most certainly won’t be doing </em>that<em>. At least, not on the first date.” Astoria winked at her.</em></p><p>
  <em>Daphne let out a small laugh to hide the fact that her stomach churned at those words. She asked Astoria to turn around for her, so she could examine the dark blue Greek style dress. Astoria looked like a goddess in that dress. The golden belt hugged her slim waist and complemented the shoes beautifully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forcing down the bitter taste that threatened to flood her mouth at the thought that Draco would not be able to resist Astoria in that outfit, Daphne sat down on the bed and patted the empty spot next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want me to braid your hair like I did when we were kids?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria sat down by her side with a big smile on her face. “Do you still remember how to do that French braid crown?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she braided the crown on her sister’s hair, Daphne refrained from asking about the date. She asked Astoria about work, about her friends, about the books she was reading and the dishes she was learning how to cook. Eventually, Astoria would steer the conversation back to the date and Daphne didn’t blame her. It was Astoria’s first real date, of course she would be excited. Daphne had been excited for her first date as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to help me with my make up?” Astoria asked after Daphne was done with her hair. “You must know what he likes more than I do.”</em>
</p><p>Oh, you have no idea<em>, Daphne thought. </em></p><p>
  <em>She always paid attention when Draco talked, even back at Hogwarts. She knew his favourite Quidditch team, his favourite food, his favourite animal. She knew that he would never want to be an animagus, because he couldn’t choose what animal he would turn into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Imagine training hard to become an Animagus, and voila! You’re a bloody slug,” he had said, one night during second year. Daphne had laughed so hard that day. Draco had always made her laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She forced the memory to the back of her head and nodded at her sister’s request.</em>
</p><p><em>As Astoria left the house that night, Daphne fought back the tears that insisted on prickling her eyes. She couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that it was meant to be her on that date, not Astoria. </em>She<em> was the one who knew him better. </em>She<em> was the one who understood him. </em>She <em>was the one who saw him at his best and his worst. </em>She<em> was the one who loved him. It had also been her who had given up on him.</em></p><hr/><p>Astoria squeezed Daphne’s hand as she walked out of the suite to take her place in front of the other bridesmaids by the salon doors. She patted down her golden-brown gown and took a deep breath. She was shaking when she looped her arm around Blaise’s as the song started playing.</p><p>The big wooden doors opened and Daphne blinked, trying to assimilate everything she was seeing. Her friends and family were on one side of the salon, Draco’s friends and family were on the other side. There were some people she didn’t know, but that was normal for every wedding. Everything was white and golden, just like Astoria liked and wanted. Draco had been on board with the colour scheme of the wedding as well, but it was mostly Astoria’s choice.</p><p>Daphne stepped into the red carpet and dared to look up at Draco. He looked handsome, but more than that, he looked <em>happy</em>. Daphne allowed herself a minute to imagine that she was not only walking towards him, but <em>to </em>him. She allowed herself to think that the happiness and the smile on his face were because he was looking at her and that she was the one who was going to be his after all this was over.</p><p>The second she reached the altar and felt Blaise’s pull on her arm, turning her to the right and away from the groom, Daphne felt like crying. She didn’t want to stay behind him during the ceremony. She wanted to be the one right in front of him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It didn’t matter how much she tried, Daphne could not take her eyes off of the diamond ring on her sister’s finger. Every time Astoria gestured while she talked, Daphne caught herself following the stone with her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fiddled with her own engagement ring to try and distract herself. Her diamond was bigger than Astoria’s. Her band was made of white gold, unlike her sister’s yellow gold. She knew her ring was a lot more expensive, but she couldn’t help but wish that the smaller and simpler ring was the one she had on her finger right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria was beaming while she told her parents about how Draco proposed. Her smile was bigger than ever and she teared up at the mere memory of the proposal. Astoria Greengrass was head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy. Daphne thought that it probably ran in the family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne played with her food while Astoria talked about the picnic Draco had set up for them on the garden of Malfoy Manor. Their mother didn’t take her eyes off of Astoria for a second and she looked happy for her. For a moment, Daphne regretted letting her own feelings of not tarnishing the Greengrass name get in the way of what she truly wanted, but with only one look at Astoria, she shoved it deep down again. Her sister was happy and that was all that mattered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria’s laugh filled her ears and took her out of her musings. She was telling her mother how Draco had tied the ring around a peacock’s neck. That was the first time Astoria had seen a peacock up close. They had their own space over at Malfoy Manor, and she always forgot to ask him to show her his weird pets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, Daphne kicked herself mentally. Her sister was happy, Draco was probably happy, so she had to be happy as well. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Daphne thought she would never see Astoria as happy as the day she showed the family her engagement ring. Daphne had never been more wrong. The emotion on Astoria’s face was indescribable. Her smile was big and her eyes shone like a thousand stars. Even her posture sent a clear message that this was, without a doubt, the happiest day of her life.</p><p>Daphne noticed the second Astoria’s eyes met Draco’s because they both started glowing. She was sure that she was the only one to see that, but it was so clear. It felt like watching a supernatural event. Draco lifted his hand to wipe a tear from his eyes, and Astoria’s lips trembled. Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was their special day and she was not going to make it more about herself than she already had. </p><p>She took her husband’s hand and steadied herself. Astoria reached out to take Draco’s hand, and Daphne smiled. The first real smile she had given ever since her sister and Draco met. It was time she let go of old feelings. They were of no use to her right now. Draco and Astoria would make each other happy and that’s all that mattered. She would do anything for them, even give her up her own dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>